Bronwyn Freed-Wilkins
| affiliation = | first = "Psycho/Therapist" | last = "Nationwide Manhunt" | playedby = Sarah Bisman }}Brownwyn Freed-Wilkins is the jury forewoman in William Lewis' trial, who eventually came to believe he was innocent. She eventually started helping serial killers escape from prison. History Freed is seen leaving the courtroom after being selected to be on the jury in William Lewis' trial. She witnesses the testimony of Detectives Tutuola, Rollins and Amaro and they describe Lewis' crimes. When Lewis cross-examines them, however, he manages to shake her confidence in their statements and she looks at the detectives in contempt as he cross-examines them. Sergeant Benson then takes the stand and she testifies to everything that Lewis did and Freed looks at Lewis. When Lewis calls Viva Nuñez to the stand, she listens as Lewis uses her to bolster his case and Freed continues to listen. He then calls the doctor who treated him and listens to her explain that any one of his injuries individually could have incapacitated him and the force Benson used was excessive. When Lewis calls for a recess, she leaves to go home. When she returns, she listens to Lewis grill Benson on the stand and uses everything she said against him. Freed begins to believe that Benson did beat Lewis excessively and that Lewis was innocent. When she was giving the jury's verdict, she conveyed that she and several members of the jury had serious reservations on Benson's conduct and delivers the verdict. They find Lewis not guilty on attempted murder and rape but find him guilty of assaulting and kidnapping a police officer. After the verdict is read, she eyes Lewis and then leaves the courtroom. ( : "Psycho/Therapist") After the trial, she starts corresponding with Lewis, believing he is innocent of all charges. He eventually convinces her to smuggle Propranolol from her legal prescription in cupcake frosting to help with his anxiety attacks. He then uses the confusion to escape from the hospital. She is questioned by Fin and she expresses shock at his escape but still continues to believe he is innocent. She is charged with aiding Lewis' escape, but the charges are dropped because of political pressure to hide the corrupt prison system. ( : "Beast's Obsession") After Lewis's suicide, Derek Strauss impanels a grand jury to try and indict Benson on murder and assault charges. He subsequently calls on Freed to testify. She tells the grand jury of how Lewis died four times on his ride to the hospital, and how she believes Benson beat Lewis excessively and sent witnesses away so they could not witness the beating, all painting the picture that Benson had a vendetta against Lewis. ( : "Post-Mortem Blues") Freed is later seen in the courtroom gallery during the trial of M.E. Carl Rudnick as he testifies in his own defense when he is accused of killing Susie Frain, fiancée of Dr. Greg Yates, after she attempted to blackmail him. ( : "Criminal Pathology") Freed eventually gets a job as a group counselor at Green Haven Correctional Facility, where Rudnick is imprisoned, to get close to him. In December, she marries a man named Kyle Wilkins and takes his surname to hide her true identity while she works at Green Haven. She eventually starts to bond with Rudnick. Rudnick eventually convinces her to help him escape and starts sneaking in supplies in preparation for Rudnick to escape. When Yates figures out what she is doing, he blackmails Freed into bringing him along or he will kill her husband. After Yates and Rudnick escape, they kill two workers Rudnick paid off to help them. Freed meets up with them in her car and hands them more supplies, including women's clothes for Rudnick and a gun stolen from her husband. Rudnick dressed up as a woman and they drove through checkpoints while Yates hid in the back. Once they were clear, Yates and Rudnick decided to leave Freed behind. Yates told Rudnick to kill her but Rudnick fired a shot into the air, attacks her, throws her in the trunk of a car, and leaves her to die. After the police found her, she told them everything while arguing with Benson about Rudnick's character. She was arrested for her involvement in their escape and is awaiting trial. ( : "Nationwide Manhunt") Known Victims *2014, New York City, New York : **March 31: ***Officer Foster ***Unnamed nurse ***The Cole family: ****Janice Cole ****Lauren Cole ****Amelia Cole **April 1: ***Danny Weston ***Unnamed gas station clerk ***Martha Marron ***Unnamed man ***Unnamed clerk **April 2: Sergeant Olivia Benson *2016: **February 6, New York City, New York: Two unnamed electrical workers **February 7, Gloversville, New York: ***Unnamed female state trooper ***Carl Rudnick ***The roadside shooting : ****Unnamed male state trooper ****Sergeant Mike Dodds ****Detective Erin Lindsay ***Unnamed man **February 7-8: ***Pennsylvania: Unnamed motorist ***Ohio: Unnamed motorist ***Indiana: Unnamed motorist **February 8, Chicago, Illinois: ***The apartment massacre : ****Kindra Komerda ****Carla Gorniewicz ****Adrienne Lewis ****Sam Inniss ***Penelope "Nellie" Carr ***Michael Williams Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2 seasons, 5 episodes): **Season 15: "Psycho/Therapist" • "Beast's Obsession" • "Post-Mortem Blues" **Season 17: "Criminal Pathology" • "Nationwide Manhunt" Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Criminals Category:Proxy Murderers Category:Proxy Rapists Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Conspirators Category:Assault Victims Category:Accomplices Category:Witnesses